The Darkness Returns
by Princess Yaten
Summary: Yaten is plagued by nightmares of his past, as an evil force from the Sailor Senshi's past comes back to haunt them.
1. Prologue

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Comics, and Toei Animation. This is purely fan-related; don't sue! 

All information used in the story is true, and has been written by Naoko Takeuchi and placed in a Japanese magazine called Animemangaland. 

------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Darkness Returns  
**Prologue: Dreams of the Past  
By: Princess Yaten  
------------------------------------------------------------------

_A young girl around 6 or 7 years old, with short silver hair, is running for her life. She is holding onto the hand of a lady who she trusts with her all her heart. The two are followed by a man who was carrying two other children as they fled from the death and destruction that had once been their home. _

Not far behind, they can hear the sounds of footsteps and shouting as they were beign pursued by their attackers. 

As the family is running an explosion appears in front of them and they are all knocked off their feet. The youma soldiers surround the family with their weapons out and ready to fire when they recieved the order. One of the soldiers walks over to the still form of the man, and kicks him. Seeing no reaction, the soldier then turns the man over, and the blank, sightless eyes was proof enough that he was dead. 

The lady puts her daughter down and stands to face the youma. "What is the meaning of this!" She shouts. "This is no way to treat the Royal Family of the planet Star Healer. As the queen of Star Healer, I demand you leave me and my family alone." The Queen is visibly shaken at what is happening. 

The child she had been carrying in her arms moments before, steps forward and takes her mothers hand followed by her siblings. "Momma?" she says. 

The queen turns to look at her daughter, and tries to hide her fears from her. "It's all right, Yaten. I will handle this. Go take care of Lotous and Shanna." 

A sudden flash of light appears in the sky. A figure shrouded in darkness appears. "Queen Alina of the planet Star Healer." The voice says. "You shall die for corrupting my son, and turning him to the side of good." the voice says as it looks at the body of the husband. "My son, Mihat, will be avenged for what your kind did." 

Queen Alina stands up difiantly to glare at the figure, her children surrounding her from behind. "How can you say I corrupted him?" she demands. "All Mihat did was fall in love with me, and I with him. It was you who corrupted him. And now you've killed him." 

"My son has paid for his betrayal of me, and now is the time for you and your spawn to die with him." the figure then turns toward the youma's gives the signal and they attack. 

"Shanna, Loutus, Yaten. Run!" Queen Alina orders her children. 

Yaten and her siblings run for the forest that was behind them, but the youma's surround them, and kill Loutus and Shanna. Before they can kill Yaten, Queen Alina appears in between them and attacks blowing the youma away with her powers. 

"You've destroyed my soldiers, Alina. Looks like I may have to kill you both myself." The figure says as she begins her attack. She shoots a energy ball at the queen and princess. 

Alina sees it coming but it's too late to do anything to get out of the way or get Yaten out of the way. She then grabs Yaten and pulls her daughter under her, and shields Yaten with her own body just as the energy ball hits. The last thought Alina has is "Please let Yaten live through this if I...." 

The figure begins laughing evilly, "Finally! The royal family of the Planet Star Healer is dead. My vengence is complete, now for the rest of the galaxy." She turns away from the corpses, and is about to head back to her remaining forces, and they leave planet Star Healer to cause more death across the universe. 

A few minutes later, Queen Alina's body begins to move, as something pushes at her body from underneath. Princess Yaten manages to push her mothers body off of her own, and pulls her mother closer to her so that her mothers head rested on her lap. 

"Mommy..." Yaten says as tears run down her face, as she looks at the carnage that had been done to her family, and realizes that she is now alone on her planet. 

As she sits there crying, she hears something behind her, but doesn't pay much attention to it, but jumps and tries to runs away when whoever it is places a hand on her shoulder. She turns around to see a lady with long flowing red hair standing behind her 

"Wait. Don't run away, I am not here to harm you." The woman says. "I am here to help you." 

"How do I know if you are telling the truth?" Yaten shouts. "You could be one of those bad people who did this. Who took my family away from me." 

"I am not part of the ones who did this. Your parents were good friends of mine, Yaten. I even met you when you and your brother Loutus were still babies." The lady says. "Maybe your mother has told you about me? I am the true ruler of all the star planets." 

Yaten blinks back her tears as she listens to this bit of information. "You mean that you are... you are..." she couldn't finsh her sentence, unsure that she might be right or wrong on her guess on who the lady was. 

"Yes, Princess Yaten." the lady says. "I am Queen Kakyuu." Queen Kakuu moves in closer and Yaten stands still as Queen Kakyuu bends down and places her hands on her shoulders. "Yaten, I am here to ask a favor of you. Would you like to come back with me to my home planet to live, now that you have no home here anymore?" 

Yaten just looks at Queen Kakyuu with surprise evident on her face. "Come with you? Why do you want me to come with you for?" Yaten asks. 

Queen Kakyuu smiles. "You will become my ward along with my other two wards who are orphans also." Queen Kakyuu looks sad. "They are princesses from the planets Star Maker and Star Fighter who lost their own families to evil beings. But unlike you, they never even knew their original familys." 

"Never knew their familys? Why not?" Yaten asks. 

"Princess Seiya of Star Fighter was sent to me when she was a baby moments before her planet blew up because of a war that broke out there." And Princess Taiki of Star Maker was also a baby when she was sent to me by her mother because of trouble." 

Yaten looks uncertainly at Queen Kakyuu. "What will happen when I reach planet Kinmoku?" 

"When you reach planet Kinmoku, Seiya and Taiki will become your new sisters, and I will be your new mother." Queen Kakyuu explains, "And the three of you will be trained in the ways of the Sailor Senshi, known as the Star Lights. You will be the guardians and protectors of my daughter, Princess Fireball. And you will take on my last name of Kou" Queen Kakyuu then looks back at Yaten, "Will you come Yaten and fullfill the duties that I have asked of you?" Kakyuu holds out her hand expectantly. 

Yaten walks over to Queen Kakyuu and takes her hand into her own. "Yes, I will, my queen." Yaten says with a smile on her face. 

Just as they are about to leave, the ground around them begins to shake and tremble with an unseen force. And all of a sudden a black cloud appears in front of them, a cloud with glowing eyes and fangs. "You can't have her Kakyuu, she is mine. Anyone of my blood belongs to the darkness of the negaforce." The cloud shrieks out. 

Yaten just grabs on to Queen Kakyuu and begins screaming and wanting whatever the thing is to go away and leave her alone. 

Suddenly she hears a familiar voice calling her name. "Yaten wake up!!" the voice shouts. "Come on wake up!" 

"I don't think he's going to wake up." Another voice says. 

Yaten hears the voices and locks onto them and finds herself having a sensation of swimming in a sea of darkness, that was surrounded by the voices she heard, and Queen Kakyuu and the monster cloud were left behind. 

***************

Yaten opened up his eyes to find himself lying in bed, and Seiya and Taiki were sitting on both ends of the bed, with concerned looks on their faces, watching for a sign that he was waking up. Both let out sighs of relief as they saw that he was finally awake. 

"Yaten are you okay?" Seiya asks. 

Yaten sits up in bed to glare at them for being in there. "Of course I'm okay, you guys. Why shouldn't I be?" Yaten demand. "And what are you doing in my room?" 

Taiki sits down closer to Yaten. "We were both asleep in our bedrooms when we woke up 10 minutes ago to the sounds of you screaming your head off." Taiki explains. 

Seiya nods in agreement. "We both got here at the same time, and when we came in you were thrashing and screaming. You knocked a couple of things over too." Seiya says as he indicates the damage done to the areas surrounding the sides of the bed. "Nothing we did could wake you up. So we stayed and waited to see if you would wake up on your own." 

Yaten stared increduously at Seiya and Taiki. "Nothing you did could wake me up out of my dream for the past 10 minutes?" Yaten asks. 

Seiya and Taiki both nod. 

"Must have been some nightmare you had, Yaten-kun." Taiki says. 

Seiya smile uneasily and says jokingly, "I warned you that you would get really bad nightmares if you had too many sweets in the night." 

Taiki elbows Seiya in the ribs. 

"Do you want to talk about what the dream was about?" Taiki asks. 

Yaten turns his away from his brothers trying not to look at their faces. "Not really. The dream took place the day my family died, and I first met Queen Kakyuu." 

"That doesn't sound like a bad dream, Yaten." Seiya says, a scowl forming on his face. "Why would you be having a nightmare about your family's death after all these years?" 

"It wasn't the death of my family that caused me to begin screaming, it was what happened afterward, just as Queen Kakyuu was going to take me away to bring me to Kinmoku..." Yaten explains "Something that did not really happen that day." 

"Like what?" Taiki asks. 

Yaten looks back at Seiya and Taiki. "It's nothing really. Probably something my mind created just for my nightmare." Yaten says with a false smile on his face. He then notices the time on his bed room clock. "You guys, it's 3 in the morning! We got to get some rest if we want to make it to school tomorrow." With that he pulls the blankets over his head. 

"Yaten are you sure you don't want to tell us more?" Taiki asks as Seiya practically drags him out of the room. 

"Taiki, if Yaten had something he wanted to tell us, he would have told it to us already." Seiya exclaims. "Besides he's right about one thing, if we don't go back to sleep soon, we might be late getting to school tomorrow. Good Night Yaten" 

"Oh, well good night Yaten." Taiki says. 

"Good night you guys." Yaten says from underneath his covers. 

The minute he hears the sound of the bed room door slamming shut, he sits up in bed and thinks about the dream he just had. _'How can that be possible'_ Yaten says to himself. _'What was that thing that appeared just as Queen Kakyuu and I was just about to leave? It wasn't there the first time I met Kakyuu, and it never was there any other time I had this dream.'_

Yaten is confused about his problems about what the dream was telling him, as he lies on the bed, he falls into a deep dreamless sleep. 

Somewhere outside Yaten's window, a smokey blob of smoke hovers outside his window laughing evilly with glee. _'I've found you at last, grand daughter. And this time you won't get away from me so easily.'_ The blob thinks to itself. 

_**

To Be Continued.....

**_


	2. Chapter 1

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Comics, and Toei Animation. This is purely fan-related; don't sue!   
All information used in the story is true, and has been written by Naoko Takeuchi and placed in a Japanese magazine called Animemangaland. 

------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Darkness Returns**  
Chapter 1: Trouble on the Horizon  
By: Princess Yaten  
------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Yaten over sleeps, and is rudely awaken by Seiya who drags him out of bed and puts him into an ice cold shower to wake him up. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Yaten screams as the cold water falls onto his body in torrents. The water shocks him to full awakefulness, as he fumbles for the knobs to turn it off. He pushes back a huge amount of wet hair that was hanging in front of his face to glare at his brother who was standing outside the tub. "What did you do that for?!" Yaten shrieks at Seiya. 

Seiya just stands their grinning at his drenched sibling. "It was the only way to wake you up. You were sleeping like the dead. So I figured that the cold shower would either wake you up, or you drowned in the water." Seiya then gets a serious look on his face. "Yaten. You've been asleep all day. Do you know what time it is?" Seiya demands. 

Yaten yawns as he steps, dripping, out of the tub. "I don't know, 7 am?" Yaten asks. 

Seiya just shakes his head, just as Taiki walks by the door and Taiki stops to peer into the bathroom. 

Taiki speaks up. "Yaten it's 2 in the afternoon. Seiya and I have just now returned from school." Taiki explains. 

Yaten gets a panicked look on his face. "2 in the afternoon! How can this be?!" Yaten says. "I couldn't have been asleep that long." Yaten then takes on what Seiya and Taiki were wearing. Both boys were wearing their high school uniforms. "Why didn't you guys wake me up!" Yaten shouts. 

"Yaten, Seiya and I both tried to awaken you, and nothing we did could wake you up. We had to leave you here by yourself, or else we would have been late for class too." Taiki explains. 

"Dang! I missed school. Usually that would make me happy, but I need to turn in a project today." Yaten complains as he walks over to his bedroom and flops black down on the bed and closes his eyes for a few seconds. 

Taiki and Seiya follow him in. "Don't worry Yaten we turned in all of your school assignments to your teachers at school for you, and got your homework from them too." Seiya says. 

Yaten just lies on the bed and groans at this news. 

"Come on Yaten, today's Friday and you have all weekend to do it. We got to start practice for tonight's concert." Taiki says as he and Seiya turn to leave. "We'll meet you at the recording studio in 2 hours, okay?" Taiki orders. 

"Yeah right, in 2 hours." Yaten mumbles in answer to Taiki's order. 

Seiya and Taiki head downstairs to get a snack to eat. 

15 minutes later Seiya goes back upstairs to tell Yaten that he and Taiki were leaving already, only to find Yaten watching the big screen TV that was in his room. 

"Yaten. Taiki and I are going out. We'll meet you at the studio later, okay?" 

Yaten looked over at Seiya and slowly nodded. "Sure Seiya. I'll meet you guys there." 

Seiya stares at Yaten for a few moments then just shakes his head and turns to leave, quietly closing the door behind him on the way out. 

Once he's alone, Yaten begins thinking about the nightmare he had last night. "What could it mean?" Yaten wonders. "How come my dream of the first day I met Queen Kakyuu end like that. What happened in my dream never happened the first time. At least I'm sure it didn't happen the first time. 

Yaten then just shrugs and turns back to watch the Tenchi Muyo TV series that was on now, and laughs as he watches Tenchi get as usual harassed by Ryoko and Ayeka. 

************

- 1 Hour Later - 

Yaten is leaving the house, to walk to the recording studio. As he heads down the street, he not aware that he is being watched from in some trees. 

"Is that the one the mistress wants?" A female voice asks. 

The figure next to her looks down at Yaten's retreating form. "Yes it is. The mistress described this one to me. Long silver hair, tied in a pig tail, green, cat- like, eyes." He explains. "That last one to leave house and he fits the description perfectly." 

"I thought the mistress wanted a girl. That's a boy, Cordan." The girl says while still keeping her eyes on Yaten as they follow him down the street, keeping to the trees. 

"There is only one way to find out if he is the one. If he has the power the mistress seeks to control, to make her own once more, Luau." Cordan says. "You know what we have to do make the power surface." 

Luau nods her head, and pulls out a flute, and begins playing a tune on it. Luau and Coran see the musical notes leave the flute and surround a nearby tree, and the more she played the notes circled the tree, until the tree started to change. 

The tree's trunk shrunk and became a body, the branches disappeared, and became arms, and the base of the tree became legs. And the top formed a human like head with glowing eyes and a mouth filled with fangs. 

Cordan leaps down to the ground with Luau right behind him. 

"Windstorm, we command you to cause trouble and mayhem and to draw out the Sailor Scouts from hiding." Luau commanded. 

"Especially cause enough trouble to draw out the Sailor Starlights." Cordan added. 

Windstorm faced her creators and bows. "It will be as you command, masters." Then she vanishes. 

"Things are going according as planned." Cordan says. 

Luau nods her head in agreement. 

*******

Yaten is almost to the recording studio when the trouble starts. At the sound of people screaming, she turned around and headed back in the direction she had come in and follows the screams the main streets. When he sees the youma attacking the humans he became angry. 

"This I don't need." Yaten complains as he ducks into an alley and pulls out his transformer. "Well at least now I have a way of taking out my frustration on something." Yaten mutters as he holds up the transformer brooch. 

"Healer... Star... Power... Make-up!" Within seconds Yaten has completely transformed into his female form, Sailor Star Healer. 

Healer rushes out of the alley and into the street to confront Windstorm. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer shouts as she hurls an energy ball at the youma. 

**** 

Windstorm stops her attacks when she hears Healer's voice. She turns around and sees Healers attack heading straight at her, and she barely manages to get out of the way before the energy ball could hit her. 

"Who threw that?!" Windstorm demands as she tries to figure out where her attacker was hiding thermselves. 

Healer appears, standing on top of a lamp post. "Penetrating the Darkness at night... The air of freedom breaks through... I am one of the sacred shooting star... Sailor Star Healer! Stage On!" Healer shouts down to Windstorm. 

Windstorm looks up at Star Healer with amusement showing on her face. "So... Your Sailor Star Healer?" Windstorm asks while watching Healers every move. "The people I work for are looking for you. Been looking for you for a long time now. Princess Yaten, of the planet Star Healer." 

Healer is surprised that the youma not only knew her name, but also her royal past. "How would you know about my past?" Healer demands. "Not that I'm saying that what you say may be true, but my home planet was destroyed and it became a star after it was attacked long ago." 

Windstorm floated upwards so that she was face to face with Healer. "That may be so, but their are people out there who are looking for you, who want your hidden powers. Powers that you possibly inherited from your father, who was not originally from the planet Star Healer." 

"Hmph." Healer says disdainfully as she leaps backwards and lands on the sidewalk and gets ready to attack again. "I don't care who is looking for me." Healer shouts out. "If they give *you* orders to attack innocent people, then they are my enemies too. And I will destroy you!" 

"Fine with me. But it won't be me who gets hurt today." Windstorm says as she raises her hands, her eyes and hands glow for a moment, and suddenly there is a flash of light that strikes Healer, sending her flying backwards, and hitting the ground hard. 

That was when the fighting fully broke out between the two. 

*****

Nearby on a rooftop overlooking the fight, 4 figures watch Star Healer fight the youma. A close-up reveals the figures to be the Outer Senshi: Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn. 

"Shouldn't we help her?" Saturn asks the others. 

Sailor Uranus just gets an angry expression on her face. "I think we should let her deal with this youma by herself. Maybe it would teach her a lesson about waiting for the rest of us. to appear." 

Sailor Neptune just moves in closer and pinches Uranus on the arm for that remark. "You just don't want to help Star Healer because she and her sisters come from another part of the galaxy than us." She says playfully. 

Uranus rubs her arm and blushes. "Well..." 

"I don't like the way you guys treat the Sailor Starlights." Saturn says angrily. She turns to face her friends with a glare on her face. "Just because they are not from the same solar system as us, you hate them. And after everything they did to help us in the past, too." 

Sailor Pluto, ignores her arguing teamates, and continues to watch the battle between Healer and Windstorm, with a look on her face that spoke of on coming doom. "It's almost time for it to happen." 

The three Outer Scouts stop arguing and face Pluto with surprised looks on their faces. 

"What's going to happen, Setsuna?" Saturn asks uncertainly. 

Setsuna turns to face her three friends, a look of sadness on her face. "This is the one day I have dreaded having to witness happen again." 

The 4 senshi remain silent as they return they attention to the fight going on below them. 

*****

Star Healer realized that she was loosing the fight. She was already tiring out while Windstorm continued her attack on her without stopping even once. 

"I've got to do something and fast or else this might be my last fight ever." Star Healer says to herself. Just then she saw movement coming from behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a group of kids was right behind her watching the fight, from their hiding places. 

"Those kids is going to get herself killed, unless I lure Windstorm away from them." Yaten trys to think of a way get Windstorm away before she saw the kids, when she realized it was too late. 

While attacking Star Healer, Windstorm had seen the children, and an evil smile appears on her face. "Let's see how fast you are at saving both your own neck, and those kids, Star Healer." And with those words, Windstorm lets loose with an attack that sent flames in the direction of the children. 

Healer sees the children run from the flames, but then sees one of them, a little girl trip and fall just as the flames were about to reach her. Without thinking for her own safety, Healer charged at the girl, and lifted up off the ground and shoved her out of the way just as the flames hit. Healers screams of agony, could be heard by everyone as she went down under the weight of the flames. 

Then for Star Healer, everything goes black and she knows no more. 

**********

- In the Recording Studio - 

Taiki and Seiya were in the studio practicing, and waiting for Yaten to show up so they could get down to buiseness. 

"What do you think we should do about Yaten, Seiya?" Taiki asks Seiya. Taiki didn't feel much like practicing that day because he was too worried about the way Yaten had been acting lately. "I think his nightmares are getting worse, everyday." 

"I don't know what we should do, Taiki. Yaten won't talk to either of us about what the dreams are, that are scaring him so badly." Seiya answered. 

Taiki puts down his instrument to think. "I just wish that he would tell us what's wrong." He says. "He's always been able to...." His words are cut off when his transformer begins to glow in his pocket. Taiki pulls it out and almost drops it. It was burning hot. 

"What the?!" Seiya exclaims, as he too pulls out his own transformer from his own pocket. 

The two stare at their transformers then back at each other. "What does this mean? Why are they acting like this?" Seiya demands. 

"I don't know, Seiya. Maybe something is happening that is causing the transformers to act this way." Taiki says as a thought suddenly comes to him. "Where's Yaten? He's not here yet, is he?" 

"No, he hasn't arrived yet." Seiya replys as a concerned look appears on his face. "Do you think that whatever is wrong with the transformers is because that something has happened to Yaten?" 

"Seiya I don't know. But we need to find out and fast!" Taiki says as he picks up his transformer and heads toward the door leading outside, with Seiya right behind him. 

*******

Yaten finds herself floating in a place filled with darkness, and was dimly surprised at finding herself still in her girl form, even though she wasn't in Senshi form, in whereever she now was. 

"Welcome, Yaten." A voice says from somewhere in the darkness that surrounded her. 

"Where am I? Who are you?!" Yaten says outloud. "How did I get here. I remember that I saved that girl from the youma, but the flames caught me before I could get out of the way." Then a horrible thought comes to her, and she whispers, "Am I dead?" 

"No you are not dead, Yaten." The voice says, a hint of laughter in it's tones. "I am here to help you, have revenge on what caused your pain." 

Yaten swerves around in the air trying to see through the darkness to locate the mystery voice. "How can you do that? I don't even know who you are." 

"I can do anything I choose, small one. I can even awaken the hidden power with in you if you wish." the voice says. 

"Hidden power? What hidden power?!" Yaten demands. 

The voice hesitates a moment. "Why the power that you have inherited from your father, power that he inherited from his mothers family." The voice says. "Do you wish for me to awaken it for you so you can defeat Windstorm?" The voice asks. 

Yaten is hesitant to take up the offer, since she doesn't know a thing about who this person who was saving her was. "I.... I... don't know if I should. I don't even know who you are." Yaten says. 

The voice makes a sound that sounds like a chuckle. "My identity will be revealed to you when the time is right. Think about Yaten, not even your powers as Sailor Star Healer were a match against Windstorm. Your hidden powers is what you will need." The voice cajols, "think of what will happen to those children you tried to save." 

Yaten's memories goes back to that moment when she had saved that girl, and saw the same look in the girls face that she had once seen in her own years before, and realized that she really didn't have a choice in the matter. "I will take the power you offer me." 

"Fine then. This will only take a moment and it may hurt." With those words, black tendrils, blacker than the entire area, making it easy to see, snakes it's way toward Yaten and latches onto her. Yaten struggles against the tendrils, then all of a sudden she feels pain racing through her body as energy filled her from the tendrils. 

After a few moments the tendrills release her and vanish back the way they came, and Yaten slumps over in pain and exhaustion. After a few moments, she suddenly feels herself fading away from the dark void she was in. 

After a few moments the void vanishes and, a room appears. In the room is a young woman, sitting on a throne concentrating on a crystal ball, the ball shows the void that Yaten had been in moments before. 

"This is going exactly as planned." The lady says, as she pushes a button and an image of Cordan and Luau appear on a nearby screen, the two still watching the fight. 

"Luau, Cordan. Return to base immediatly." She ordered. The two soldiers jump at the sound of her voice but hurry to do as she had ordered them to do. 

"Yes, Queen Mettalia." the two chorused then they vanished and reappeared in the base, where she was waitning for them. 

"It's been done. Now all we need to do now is wait for results to see if my plan works. 

*****

Healer wakes up to find herself back in the streets of Tokyo, completely healed. She slowly pushes herself up off the ground and faces Windstorm. 

"How can you still be alive??" Windstorm demands. "Nobody could survive that and live, especially without a mark on their bodies!" 

"I don't get it myself Windstorm. But let's just say I had help from someone who took pity on me." Star Healer says as she stands up all the way. "I say that it is time for this battle to end now." 

Star Healer feels a new type of power building up inside of her, one that she had never felt before in her life. And with this new power came the words for a new attack. Her sailor fuku changed colors from black to brown 

Star Healer closes her eyes and concentrates. "Star Planet Destructo Blast!!" a ball of energy builds up in her hands, and opening her eyes she releases the ball at Windstorm, and Windstorm was destroyed in one energy blast. 

"No!! This isn't the way it's supposed to end!!!" Windstorm screams as she is blown away by Star Healer's attack. 

Star Healer stands there for a few minutes staring at nothing, a smile forming on her lips, she whispered, "I did it...", then her eyes roll back into her head and she falls over forward as she looses consciousness. 

*****

The Outer Scouts leap down from the building they had been on, just as Star Fighter and Star Maker arrived on the scene. The two Starlights hurry over to Yaten's unconscious form and lift him up. 

"What's going on here?" Star Fighter demands. "What did you Outer Scouts do to her?" 

"We didn't do anything to Yaten, she's only exhausted from fighting that youma by herself. She won the battle without us interfering or helping her." Uranus shot back at Star Fighter. 

"What I would like to know is where did Yaten get that kind of power from." Saturn says outloud to everyone. 

Just then as they all watched, Yaten's fuku disappeared and he was now back in his street clothes, even though he was still unconscious. 

"I don't know where he could have gotten a power like that from, either." Star Maker says only to be interupted by Fighter. 

"Guys don't you notice something different about Yaten now?" Star Fighter asks while keeping his eyes locked on Yatens body, which lay in his arms. The look on Star Fighter's face is a look of complete disbelief. 

"What is it, Star Fighter?" Star Maker asks as she and the other senshi gather around. What they saw shocked them. 

Yaten was back in his normal human clothes. He even looked the same as always. But the only thing that was different this time, even though Yaten was in normal mode, Yaten was still in girl form... 

**_

To Be Continued...

_**

Surprised at what is happening in the story now? The mysterious figure who helped Yaten by awakening Yaten's *hidden* powers, is Queen Metallia, the former ruler of the Negaverse, who in the NA version of Sailor Moon is know as the Negaforce. 

Why would Queen Metallia help an ally of Sailor Moons? What sort of plans does she have in store for Yaten and the senshi? Why didn't Yaten turn back into a boy when his sailor fuku changed back to normal clothes? What secret does Pluto know about Yaten's future that has her upset?


End file.
